


尾巴和腿31-35

by Cinderella0731



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0731/pseuds/Cinderella0731





	尾巴和腿31-35

31

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha走进训练场，顺手锁上了门。Tony和Loki扭头看看她，脸上还有一点点刚才留下的兴奋和期待。

Natasha走了过去，她对着Loki和Tony一笑：“我得说，刚才你们很勇敢。”

Tony耸耸肩：“我觉得只是测试，不会有什么大问题的。我们会死吗？”

Natasha摇摇头。“理论上不会。我本来也应该是考官之一，但是不知道为什么他们这次剔除了我的资格，所以Nick才会那么紧张。”

Loki眨眨眼睛：“我不明白……他们同意了会测试我们，但却不怎么想让我们通过测试，这是什么意思？”

Natasha面对着他俩，双手一撑坐到了后面的桌子上。“嗯…怎么解释呢。人类是一种很奇怪的动物，他们渴望学习所有的知识，却又异常排外，而且自大。上面虽然答应了会测试你们，但是反对人鱼加入神盾局的肯定不止一两个——这对人类来说，差不多等于物种入侵了。”

Tony歪歪头：“物种什么？”

“入侵。”Natasha重复了一次，不过她没费劲去解释。“反正不是什么好词儿，不理解也没什么大不了的。”

Loki看看Tony，犹豫了一下说：“那我们如果没有通过测试……就必须回大海吗？”

Tony马上看他：“我们才不要回去，就算不通过，不回去也没什么，对吗？”

Natasha咬了一下嘴唇，她看上去没有平时那么冷静了。“……不，如果没有通过测试，你们只能回到大海。”

年轻的人鱼们同时看着她，Tony一脸不服气。

Natasha叹口气：“别这么看我……你们的人鱼身份已经暴露了，如果没有通过测试，留下来会有很多危险。而且你们俩没有正式的人类身份，该怎么生活下去呢？”

Tony皱着眉：“我可以自己养活自己。”

Natasha摇摇头，低声说：“你不懂，Tony。没有身份是很难在这里呆下去的， Steve和Thor到那个时候也不可能保住你们。作为探员，他俩受到的拘束更多，你们希望他们为了这个放弃现在的一切吗？”

年轻的人鱼们微微低下头，没说话。

Natasha垂下眼睛，过了一会才说：“……我得提醒你们，除了这个，我们还有个任务没有完成。 Laufey说过，要把你们送到人鱼贩子那里去，最起码我们可以做到这个。”

Tony扭过头去：“我不明白你为什么现在还要听Laufey的。”

Natasha直视Tony，一字一顿地说：“因为我要让他上岸来。只有他上来，我才有把握杀了他。”

Loki和Tony都吃了一惊。Natasha从来没说过她的计划，这听起来实在太疯狂了。

“——杀了他？”Loki的声音有些尖锐。“他周围都是跟随他的人鱼，他们有武器，还有禁闭室。Laufey一向神出鬼没，在海底的时候，我们甚至一个月都见不到他一次。”

Natasha点点头，她的语气依然很平静。“所以我不能保证在海底可以成功。但是如果我能引他上来就不一样了，用你们做砝码，让他相信我，再编个理由要他上岸……你们俩有更好的办法吗？”

Tony呆了半天，最后说：“——但是我觉得你也用不着杀掉他，我们的计划是让人鱼过上新生活……”

Natasha跳下桌子，逼近了Tony。“是啊，是啊，新生活。可是如果Laufey还在，他就会一直囚禁其他的人鱼，你觉得应该怎么让他们开始新生活呢？”

Tony被她逼得倒退了一步。“——我和Loki可以下去告诉别的人鱼，人类社会其实没有那么可怕。”

Natasha冷笑一声，退回了桌子旁边。“不可能的，Tony。你们俩动动脑子，如果你们一直生活在海底，然后有一天突然有两条小人鱼跑过来说，和我去海面看看吧！人类都很友好！你会信吗？你得多没脑子才会相信他？”

Tony涨红了脸，反驳说：“我就会相信，我会跟他们上去看看。”

Loki看了他一眼，轻声说：“……你不会的，因为我会阻止你。”

Natasha摊开手。“没错，Loki会把你看得紧紧的——而且先不说其他人鱼会不会相信你俩，只要你们刚回去，还没等开口说一个字，Laufey就会把你们抓起来，再随便喂给哪条路过的牛鲨或者蓝鲸，随便了。”

Tony鼓起脸，还想说什么，Loki抬手捂了一下他的嘴。“……所以Natasha，你需要我们做什么？”

Natasha迟疑了一下，抬手摸了摸肚子上的那块疤。“……所以现在的计划要改变了。我要介绍一个人给你们认识，一旦你们的测试失败，就立刻去找他，他会带你们进入到人鱼贩子组织中。”

Tony拉下Loki的手：“他叫什么？”

Natasha面无表情：“JamesBarnes，你们可以叫他Bucky。”

 

 

下午Loki和Tony要去Bruce家，进行第一次他们的训练。两个人打算打车去，他们现在虽然还没有正式编制，但是和实习探员一样领工资，也有各种补贴。

两个人在离Bruce家两条街的地方下了车（Natasha教过他们，这是防跟踪技巧）。在往Bruce家走的时候，Loki问Tony：“你觉得那个James，可靠吗？”

Tony耸耸肩：“不知道，没见过的话我也说不准。可是Natasha既然相信他，我们也没理由要怀疑吧。”

Loki点点头，他的眉头微微皱着。“我只是不能想象为什么会有人类这样帮助人鱼。去做人鱼贩子的卧底危险而且很艰苦，谁能坚持这么久？”

Tony回头看看有没有人在跟着他们，然后说：“……所以我打算等见到那个James的时候，问问他到底为什么去做卧底。”

Loki嗯了一声，想了想又问：“那个测试，好像会很难，如果没通过，你打算怎么办？”

Tony摆出了一副满不在乎的脸。“不怎么办，我就留在这儿，谁都管不着。”

Loki探究地看了他一眼。“嗯……是为了Rogers？”

Tony没说话，他吸吸鼻子，装没听见。

Loki停了下来。他的表情突然变得认真而严肃，直视Tony：“——你也听Natasha说了，我们是不可以留下来的。如果我们没有通过测试，那你和Rogers就结束了。”

Tony也停下来。他看着Loki，既没有立刻反驳，也没有大喊大叫，他只是平静地说：“Steve不会放弃的。”

Loki握紧了拳头：“……你傻吗？如果我们没有通过测评，那就不可能得到人类的身份，你留下来只会给自己增加痛苦！Rogers会帮你到哪呢？他也有自己的生活，他不可能和一条人鱼一直——” 

“Steve就可能！”Tony毫不示弱，他也激动了起来。“他能，我也能。为什么你就不肯相信他们呢，Loki？哪怕只有一点儿？所以如果我们失败了，你就会毫不犹豫抛弃Thor，自己跑回大海，是吗！”

Loki剧烈喘息着，他把所有的意志力都用在控制眼泪上了，根本无暇反驳他的朋友。Tony猛地转身大步往Bruce家里走去：“——我不会走！我会留下来，我要证明人鱼不是柔弱的生物，我也要证明人类并不是毫无感情。”

他放慢脚步，微微侧过头：“你和我一起吗？Loki？”

Loki对着他喊了一句：“你根本就不明白！”

Tony转过来，张开胳膊：“我不明白，那你告诉我啊？你告诉我你到底怎么想的？！”

Loki的眼睛终于又红了，他扔掉了手里的水瓶子，有些不管不顾地说：“你留下来只会害了Rogers，也会害了你自己！你没听见Natasha说的话吗？他是探员，他不可能收留一条没有身份的人鱼，因为那不合情理！你一定要让Rogers为了你放弃他现在的工作和——”  

“呃，下午好？” 

Loki激烈的话突然被一个温吞的声音打断。两条人鱼猛然噎住了，他俩都忘记自己还在居民区里，这周围都是人类的房子，Tony的右手边还有个骑三轮车的小朋友，正呆呆地看着他俩冲对方大喊大叫。 

Bruce站在他们旁边的草坪上，他被太阳晒得微微眯起了眼睛。“Oh……不好意思打断你俩的争吵，但是你们的声音太大了，在我的房子里都能听见。”

他随手指了指后面的一栋楼，脸上的表情就好像是偶然路过的路人甲。“——所以如果不介意，来我家喝杯咖啡吧？这天气太热了，每个人都像是吃了炸药，你们需要消消火，年轻人。”

Tony和Loki看了他好一会，才开始笨拙地挪动自己的脚，好跟上Bruce。两条人鱼都有些心烦意乱，他们不应该在大庭广众之下争吵，而且Tony觉得自己至少提到了一百次人鱼这个词。

Bruce在前面带路，他说得没错，穿过这片草地就是他家。Loki和Tony沉闷地跟在后面，连呼吸的声音都尽量小一点。Bruce拿出钥匙开了门，让两条人鱼先进去，他随后关上了门。

Loki和Tony进去之后，就自觉地转过身来，面对Bruce。不过他俩都没抬眼，只一直盯着自己的脚趾头。

Bruce还是那样慢吞吞的，他抬抬手：“傻站着干什么，进去吧，我开了空调。你们俩想喝咖啡吗？”

Loki摇摇头，Tony点点头。Bruce没忍住笑了出来：“你们俩啊……进去再说吧。”

他俩见他笑了，才微微放下心来。两个人跟着Bruce走进房间里，一改刚才吵架的样子，乖得要命。

Bruce给他俩倒了冰咖啡，自己率先坐了下来。“——好了，别板着脸了。我觉得Nat应该叮嘱过你们不要暴露自己身份的事吧？刚才那一段我只希望是个小意外。”

Loki瞥了Tony一眼。“是的，是意外。”

Bruce点点头，又来回看了他们俩好多次。“……那太好了，我就不用再重复这个了。你们俩知道为什么要来我家，是吗？”

Tony喝了一口咖啡，又舔舔嘴唇。“知道。”

Bruce嗯了一声，他站起身来，走到书柜旁边。一开始Tony和Loki都没看出来那是一个书柜，它实在太大了，几乎占了整面墙。Bruce随意挥挥手，说：“Nat没有看着你们长大，她不了解你们。但是我大概知道你们俩的特点，所以由我来找擅长点，应该会快一些。”

Tony怀疑地看了看那个书架。“呃……所以我们俩之中，谁的擅长点是读书？我觉得不是我，肯定不是我，我不想把这些书都读完。”

Bruce露出了一个纯良的笑容：“……很抱歉，Tony，你要失望了。这个书柜里有非常多领域方面的书，你们要翻看所有的，然后找到自己感兴趣那一本。”

Loki皱起眉：“感兴趣就可以？”

Bruce耸耸肩。“那种感觉我形容不出来。但是你一看到它，就知道你爱它，你可以理解上面的每一句话每一幅图，你希望可以写出一本更好的……总之，当你的心说，[就是它！]的时候，那就是了。”

人鱼们站起来走近了书柜，他俩抬起头扫了那些书脊一眼，抬手开始抽书。Bruce在一旁插话说：“所以，Loki？你可以从药剂方面的书籍入手。Tony，看看最下面一排的书，我觉得你大概会喜欢。”

他们看看Bruce，然后照做了。

 

32

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha接到Bruce电话的时候，Thor和Steve正在她身边。现在是下午六点，Tony和Loki还没回来，所以那俩探员过来看看人鱼怎么了。

训练场里还留着那个大水罐，Thor围着那玩意绕了好几圈，又趴在玻璃上往里面看。Natasha从桌子下面摸出一把枪，检查了一下。“想试试吗？Thor？Loki做这个还不错，他在控制力方面比较强，他总能坚持更长时间。”

Thor的脸贴在玻璃上，扁着声音说：“这东西能帮他们训练？可是我怎么觉得Loki还是挺容易变回尾巴呢。”

Steve想起那次他和Tony脱光了玩舔舔的时候，人鱼好像连三分钟都没有坚持到就变出尾巴了。他赞同地点点头，也看着Natasha：“对……Tony也是，好像他的控制力还不是很强？”

Natasha把枪放回去，又摸出椅子下面的那把。“也不能这么说……这要看他们俩是在什么情况下变回尾巴的。性刺激会让他们更难控制，那是人鱼的本能，就像你们俩迫不及待要塞进他俩身体里一样。——你们也很难在那个时候控制自己吧？体会一下。”

Steve坐立不安地换了个姿势，他回避了Natasha的目光，结果一扭头就对上Thor热情的眼神。“——没错！Tasha！”

Steve抓了抓眉毛，觉得丢脸死了。他生硬地转了话题：“呃……Tasha？你们的训练内容不是保密吗？为什么突然肯告诉我们这些了？”

Natasha放回了第二把手枪，又走到跑步机旁边，从主面板下面拿出了第三把。“因为就算我不说，Loki和Tony其实也告诉你们俩了吧？”

Steve和Thor互相看看，然后同时撇撇嘴。“他没有。”Steve说。“Tony只说过一点点，我只知道他每天很累，但是具体训练什么，他都没太告诉我。”

Thor接话说：“Loki也是。他不肯说你们白天都在干嘛，我挠他脚心他都不说。”

Natasha和Steve一起转过头瞪着Thor，脸上说不出来是什么表情。

Thor耸耸肩，总算离开了那个水罐子。“所以，Tasha？今天下午他们俩也去训练了？”

Natasha点点头，她的手慢慢抚摸过那把枪。“是，我觉得你们俩不用等他们了，今天我听Clint说，你们好像有个案子要结？”

Steve叹口气。“本来要结的，但是我们这边的准备出问题了，所以等会我和Thor要去开会。如果Loki和Tony回来，你能带他俩去吃点什么吗？我们俩晚上可能不能回家了。”

Natasha刚要说话，Bruce的电话打了过来。

她犹豫了一下，拿不准要不要接。Bruce一般不会给她打电话，他们有事情更愿意见面说，那样更安全。所以他现在打电话，那很有可能就意味着他找到了小人鱼们的擅长点。但是Thor和Steve还在旁边，她接电话的时候需要格外小心，这俩探员是局里数一数二的精英，说错一点他们就会立刻开始警觉了。

电话响了四声之后，Thor提醒说：“你不接吗？Tasha？”

Natasha对他微微笑了一下，按了接听键。

Bruce言简意赅，他在电话那头温和地说：“Loki和我预想的一样，药剂。另外他还有超强的记忆力，这点是我没想到的，他可以立刻说出某一句话在哪本书第几页的第几行里。而且Loki对犯罪心理学的掌握也让人吃惊，这点我还没有确认，明天我会继续。”

Natasha看了一眼面前的两个好朋友，脸上的表情一点都没变。“哦是吗，好啊，我今晚有时间，几点？”

Bruce好像在那边翻了翻书，他接着说：“Tony是机械和军火。带他试试枪，Nat。他只看完了一本现代枪支介绍，就把你留给我的那把枪拆掉又拼回来了。”

Natasha想问问机械是怎么回事，可是她问不了。Bruce善解人意地回答了她的疑问：“另外他对机器人的书籍也表现出了极高的热情，他只问了我几个小问题，就可以说出那些理论上的智能机器人应该怎么制作。虽然只是个雏形，但是你可以从电脑方面引导他，其它的就靠Tony自己了。”

Natasha在原地转了个圈，就好像一个接到自己好朋友电话的小女生一样。她脸上的笑容越来越大了。“真的吗？Nina？那我晚上得请你吃饭，八点怎么样？我去接你？”

Bruce顿了顿，慢吞吞地说：“如果你能给我换个名字，我会更开心。我现在让Loki和Tony回去，我们晚上联系。”

他挂掉了电话，Natasha咯咯笑了一声，低头看看自己的高跟鞋。“行吧，我今天穿得有些随便，逛街一定没问题。那晚上见，爱你。”

她拿下了电话，重新面对Thor和Steve。两个大块头一点都没怀疑，他俩被Natasha的笑容感染了，也开始咧嘴傻笑起来。

“啊，约会，哈？”Thor坐到Steve椅子上的扶手上，笑得可傻。“Nina？从来没听过你有这个朋友啊？”

Natasha把头发别到耳朵后面，抿着嘴笑：“她是我小时候的朋友，最近才联系上的。——抱歉啦，晚上不能带你们俩的小人鱼去吃饭了。”

Steve也笑，不过没Thor那么傻气。“没问题，其实他俩自己也能找东西吃，只是现在局里这么多人知道他们是人鱼，我和Thor有一点点担心就是了。”

Thor抬手看看表，随即拍了一下Steve的肩膀。“我们得走了，bro。还有20分钟开会，先去吃个饭吧。”

Steve跟着他站起来，两个人冲Natasha挥挥手：“走啦。晚上好好玩。”

Natasha保持着笑容，对他们点点头。

当那两个人关上门之后，Natasha迅速收回了微笑，她从包里翻出一次性手机，给Bruce打了过去。“Hey，Loki他们走了吗？”

Bruce听上去有点惊讶。“刚走，怎么了？”

Natasha咬着指甲，来回走了几步。“Bruce，药剂我可能不能帮到Loki，这方面我没有显露出任何精专的地方。所以我在考虑我们分别训练他俩。”

Bruce嗯了一声，语气里满是让人安心的感觉。“这个我想到了，但是让他们分开训练会有些奇怪，你怎么和那些人类解释呢？”

Natasha往窗外看了看，她又踱了几步，最后说：“……那这样，上午他们一起和我进行评估测试训练，下午Loki去你那儿，Tony跟着我。”

Bruce温和地说：“我没意见。不过，理由你想好了吗？”

“理由没问题，我是他们的训练官，训练内容我来决定。”Natasha点点头，又想起Bruce看不见，就加重了语气。“你可以相信我。——你会好好对Loki，是吗？”

Bruce轻轻笑了一下。“是的。”

Natasha想了想，然后用开玩笑一样的语气说：“还有，big guy，别想拉拢Loki。他是我的，让Laufey早点对他死心吧。”

Bruce安静地说：“我并不会干涉Loki的选择。Laufey虽然命令他在适当的时候杀了Thor和Steve，但是我觉得那孩子不会真的下手。”

Natasha垂下眼睛。“我也觉得。但是——如果，我是说如果，有一天他真要杀掉Thor，你也别太惊讶？嗯？”

Bruce在那边迟疑了一下。“……Nat，你在想什么？”

Natasha笑了一下。“没什么。Loki和Tony都是好孩子，他们是我们的希望，是不是？”

那边没有回答。Natasha挂掉了电话，眼中一片决然。

 

 

晚上Loki和Tony在九点左右收到了Natasha的短信。上面说明天开始他们要分别训练，具体的事情明天上午到了局里再说。Natasha特意在最后说了不准回复，所以Tony和Loki想问问怎么回事都问不了。

两条人鱼趁Thor和Steve都不在家，晚上出去跑步，跑到半夜了才回来。到家以后Tony匆匆洗个澡就上床睡觉了，他从训练开始就一直比较累，再加上昨晚和Steve第一次开荤，跑完步他觉得整个人都快飘起来了。

Tony睡觉一向很沉，又不怎么老实。他特别喜欢抱着Steve睡觉，和八爪鱼一样缠着那人，充实又满足。但是今晚Steve不在家，Tony抱着被子怎么翻身都觉得不对，他躺了好久才迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

Tony感觉自己就睡了十分钟，然后突然被什么人惊醒了。人鱼睡眼惺忪地睁开一只眼，软绵绵地说：“嗯……Steve？”

Steve身上有些潮，外面好像下雨了。他来不及脱下工作的制服，就抱起了Tony。“抱歉……我吵醒你了吗？”

Tony趴在他的肩膀上，Steve的味道混着雨水的味道灌进他的鼻子里，这让人鱼觉得安心。他摇摇头，呢喃着说：“没……几点啦？”

“四点半，天快亮了。”Steve抱紧了他，这时Tony才察觉到他好像在微微发抖。Tony清醒了一些，他推开Steve，捧住他的脸：“——你怎么啦？冷吗？”

Steve拿下他的手，摇头，又摇头。Tony看看那人的脸，不像是有什么严重的事情发生，于是他放心一点了。“你好像挺高兴的，怎么了？”

Steve张张嘴，犹豫了一下，最后下定决心一样地说：“……Tony，如果你没有通过测评，你打算怎么办？”

Tony的脑子还不是很清醒，他茫然地看着Steve，呆愣愣地说：“呃——怎么办？”

Steve握住了他的手，突然变得非常非常非常紧张。他结结巴巴地说：“……我刚刚回来的时候，和Thor谈过这个了。我们想到还有一个办法可以让你俩留下来——如果我们申请结婚，你就可以得到人类的身份——我是说，这不是威胁，如果你想，随时都可以离开，但是，但是我希望你——”

Tony眨眨眼睛，打断他：“哦——结婚是什么？”

Steve感觉一拳打在了棉花上。他咬了咬嘴唇，一把揽过Tony，把他的脑袋按在自己怀里：“……你诚心是要气死我吗？考虑一下这个，只要你想，随时都可以，嗯？”

Tony蹭了蹭他的脖子，困意又袭了上来。人鱼搂着Steve，细细地说：“Steve……结婚就是我爱你的意思吗？”

Steve亲吻他的头发：“是的。这是我能想到的，最极致的表达了。”

Tony抬起头，用耳朵蹭了蹭Steve的脸。

 

33

 

 

 

 

 

Tony和Loki一大早赶到训练场，Natasha已经等在那儿了。她今天换上了红色的指甲油，配着鲜红的嘴唇，非常漂亮。她一改前一天沉闷的样子，脸上挂着收不住的微笑。

“你们俩应该早点来的，现在马上就八点了。”Natasha浅笑着说，不过语气里完全听不出生气的意思。“所以这么看来，只有我自己比较激动哈？我可是五点就醒了。”

Tony打了个哈欠：“我四点多……Steve把我弄醒了，还不让我睡。”

Loki斜了他一眼。“说了你把他踢开不就可以了。Thor敢弄醒我，我就踹他，让他去地上睡。”

Natasha忍不住笑得更厉害了。“好主意，我赞成。”

Tony耸耸肩，懒得反驳他们俩。Loki拖过一把椅子坐下来，问：“所以？我们俩下午开始要分开训练了？”

Natasha点点头。“下午Tony跟着我，你跟着Bruce。抱歉，药剂这个我帮不上忙，所以得把你们俩分开。”

Tony抹抹鼻子，没发表意见。Natasha低头看了一眼手机，顿了一下：“……嗯，还有个事。明天晚上我们得找个时间出来，最好是半夜，你们俩能找到什么借口？”

Loki歪歪头，没搭腔。Tony接过来说：“半夜？是去见那个Bucky吗？”

Natasha嗯了一声。“他只能那个时候偷溜出来，再等就不知道要到什么时候了。所以你们最好搞定这个，做得漂亮点。”

Loki慢吞吞地说：“怎么才算漂亮？”

Natasha的手指划过手机屏幕，嘴角小小上翘着：“这就算你们俩第一次考试。不管用什么方法，11点在上次我们去吃的那家Brooklyn见，不准迟到。”

Tony扬起眉：“合格条件只有这个？”

Natasha笑出了声。“——你觉得呢？Tony？“

她转身走到墙边，然后伸开手在上面按了几下，两条人鱼惊诧地看见整面墙突然从下面翻了上去，露出一个巨大的武器展架。

“你们不会只有这点本事吧？小人鱼们？”Natasha被他俩的表情逗得挺开心，她从最下面拖出了一把重型机枪，怜爱地拍了拍。“AS50，Thor的最爱。可惜不适合我们的工作，执行任务的时候你不能总拖着个大铁块，因为还没等靠近目标，你就被打成筛子了。”

Loki站了起来，靠近了那个大怪物。“……是Thor的品味。”

Natasha轻笑着，直起身来。“是啊，Thor一直遗憾他没有加入特种兵来着。”

Tony也走进了，他蹲下来，着迷地看着那把重轻机枪。“她可真漂亮。我能试试吗？”

Natasha抱起了胳膊。“现在还不行，Tony，我不想让你把这儿毁了。——但是或许你能喜欢这个。”

她头也没回，就伸手从稍高一点的架子上拿下一个盾，递给Tony。“Steve的武器。他在被神盾吸收进来做探员之前，是在军营里混的。不过现在他的工作已经不适合拿着它招摇过市了，所以我帮忙保管。”

Tony接过那个盾，那上面有红蓝条纹，中间还有个大星星。

“这花纹是什么意思？”Tony抬头问。

“大概是天佑美国之类的吧。”Natasha耸耸肩，不怎么在意地说。“——好啦，回到我们刚才的问题上来。给你俩看这个，是为了告诉你们，明天你俩需要去欺骗神盾局中最精英的两个人。合格的条件只有两个：不准迟到，不被怀疑。”

Loki礼貌地说：“我觉得不怎么难。”

Natasha扬扬眉：“打晕的不算，Loki。”

Tony抱着盾大笑了几声，Loki使劲瞪了他一眼。

Natasha微笑着后退了一步，离那个巨型武器柜远了一点。“——OK，今天上午我们就来一点实质的。你们俩挑一把枪，顺手就行，让我们来学学怎么用这玩意。”

Tony眼睛亮了起来。他抓着Steve的盾站起来，开始认真挑选起自己喜欢的枪。

 

 

下午的训练Tony和Loki第一次分开进行。他们俩从小就一直呆在一起，基本上没有分开的时候。Tony一开始和Natasha训练时还有点紧张，毕竟她很漂亮，还有她实在是很强。不过在他们开始了十分钟后，那种紧张感就消失的干干净净了。

Natasha并不会干涉Tony做的事，她只会引导他。Tony的擅长点是机械和军火，所以Natasha就让他自己随意拆卸训练场里面的任何武器，当Tony有不明白的地方时，她才会简单回答一下。人鱼的擅长点是天赋，因势利导比系统教育进展更快。等到他们快结束下午的训练时，Tony已经可以熟练地拆卸并组装武器架上面的任何一把枪了。

Natasha对这个结果很满意，Tony进步神速，按照这个进度，明后天他们就可以开始进行自由制枪这一步了。Natasha感觉局里多个武器专家也是挺不错的选择，或许Tony可以在评估测试失败后，来应聘一下武器库的升级员。

他们在休息的时候，Tony跨坐在椅子上，问Natasha：“Hey……我能问你一个问题吗？”

Natasha抬眼看看他，和和气气地说：“可以。但是我不一定回答你。”

Tony咕哝了一句小气，想了想又说：“那我问你三个问题，你可以选择一个回答我。”

Natasha翘起腿，舔了一下嘴唇：“学会讲条件了哈？好吧，你问。”

Tony迅速说：“一，你肚子上的疤怎么来的？二，你和Bruce是怎么认识的？三，我可以拿走那个盾吗？”

“可以。”Natasha毫不犹豫地说。

“…………”Tony眨眨眼睛，一时没反应过来。Natasha看了看她的指甲，重复了一次：“——可以，Tony。那个盾归你了，反正我只是帮Steve保管，那玩意放在这儿很碍事的。”

“……这不公平！”Tony喊了出来。“你说过，要把重要的事情混在不重要的里面，这样就可以混淆视听！”

Natasha站起来，靠近了Tony。“学得不错，但是还不够。——更何况你用反了吧？那个是反拷问技巧，不是拷问技巧的。你真正想问的是哪一个？”

“……第一个。”Tony不情不愿地回答说。

“哦，是嘛。”Natasha好像有点惊讶。“我以为是第三个，因为你的语速更快，明显尽力不想让我不注意到这个问题。”

Tony憋屈地吸吸鼻子，继续说：“——和第三个。”

Natasha挑起眉，好像挺满意地吭出一个音。“所以我答的也不算错。你要那个盾干嘛？”

Tony扭头看了看立在墙边的盾牌，犹豫了一下说：“我可以改装那个。只要稍稍改一点，这个盾就可以继续使用了。如果送给Steve，他一定很高兴。”

Natasha也顺着他的目光看向盾牌。“这倒是个好主意。其实这个盾在实际作战中还是很有用的，只是得用手拿着，不是很方便。”

Tony点点头，他跳下椅子，跑到桌前拿了一支笔，开始在纸上画。“Natasha？其实只要在Steve的胳膊上带一个感应器，让盾吸附上去，我可以设计一个卡槽，只要让它们能扣在一起——”

“好的好的，大天才。”Natasha顺着他说。“我等下去给你申请一下，局里的任何资源你都可以随意用，做你想做的就可以。”

Tony盯着自己画的草图，随口哦了一声。Natasha靠近他，犹豫了一下说：“嗯……Tony，有件事我得告诉你。”

Tony把注意力从桌子上扯回来，扭头看他的训练官：“嗯？什么事？”

Natasha舔了舔嘴唇。“——Bucky，我是说，JamesBarnes，Steve和Thor也认识他。”

Tony微微张大了嘴巴：“呃……Steve认识人鱼贩子？”

Natasha不置可否，她坐在了旁边的椅子上，停顿了一下才说：“……不是，Bucky原来和Steve是一起的。他们俩有点像你和Loki，年轻时一起当兵，然后一起被神盾招进来。”

Tony皱起眉：“那那个James去做卧底，Steve怎么会不知道？”

Natasha笑了一下，但是眼睛里毫无笑意。“你知道为什么Nick和Phil认为Steve不准你去参加评估测试吗？当我们知道他们并不会降低其他测试的难度时，Nick就认为，Steve绝对不会同意你参加这个的。”

Tony看着她，手指在那张纸上胡乱点着。“——是James在那次测试中出了什么问题么？”

Natasha点点头，很干脆地承认了。“对。他在实战演习中被打中，掉进了大海。”

Tony忽然松了表情：“你救了他？他知道你是人鱼？”

Natasha歪了歪脑袋，右手又抚在自己肚子上。“我那个时候还不是测试官，我只负责记录。Steve眼睁睁地看着Bucky掉了下去，他想去救，但是Thor抓住了他，不准他下去。那个时候他们已经快要全军覆没了，Steve自己身上也有很重的伤。”

“……所以他没能救起James？”Tony轻轻说。

“是的。Steve在那之后很长一段时间都没能原谅自己，而且他刚刚进局里时跟Thor不太和，也是因为这事。”

Tony咬住了下唇，没说话。Natasha换了个姿势，简单地说：“接下来的事情你都猜了。我跳下去救了Bucky，他答应我做五年的卧底，时间一到，他就会回来。”

Tony目光向下看了看Natasha的肚子：“呃……那这个疤是怎么回事？”

Natasha耸耸肩。“我俩上岸之后打了一架。任何人知道自己朝夕相处的人是个人鱼都得崩溃，况且我还挺无理地要求他加入人鱼贩子。总之他当时不太理智，和我打的时候，用刀划到了这里。”

“但是最后他妥协了。”Tony声音平板地说。

“但是最后他妥协了。”Natasha重复。她又站了起来，脸上恢复了平时那种高冷的表情。“我做了我认为对的事，我救了他，换他五年时间，这要求多么？”

也不太少……Tony在心里说。但他没有说出来，只是问：“Natasha，你为什么突然告诉我这个？”

Natasha揉揉眼睛，看起来有些累了。“……因为其他人都不知道Bucky还活着，他现在在局里的记录中还是失踪。找不到尸体，也看不见活人，但其实大家都默认他已经不在了。”

她走过去打开了电脑，进入到神盾的系统，访问了Bucky的资料库。Tony看见屏幕上显示出了一个年轻的男人，他很帅，嘴角还挂着一丝坏笑。

“——明年就到第五年，那个时候，我的身份就会暴露。”Natasha撇撇嘴。“Bucky不可能不向神盾报告我是人鱼这件事，于情于理他都得说，所以其实我的时间并不多。”

她转头看向Tony。“我需要在暴露之前完成我们的计划。不管用什么手段，什么方法，只要可以推翻Laufey，做什么都可以。”

Tony慢慢点点头。他低头看看自己的腿，说：“没有尾巴，不能安慰你。”

Natasha被他逗笑了。她关掉Bucky的页面，轻松地说：“你和Loki在这儿，就是安慰了。——所以我们去见Bucky的事情千万别让Steve他们知道，嗯？我们最少得瞒到Laufey上岸，只要他上来，计划就成功了一半。”

Tony保证说：“Steve不会知道这个的。”

Natasha抬手掐了掐Tony的脸，眼神温和。

 

34

 

 

 

 

 

Tony晚上带着那个盾出了训练场，Steve等在外面，看见他的人鱼抱着自己的盾走出来，吃惊地张大了嘴巴：“……哦Tony，你从哪翻出来的这个？”

Tony得意地扬扬下巴：“Natasha给我的。”他摸了摸盾面，观察着Steve的表情：“你想要吗？羡慕吗？”

Steve眨眨眼睛，一时不知道该说什么了。他已经快五年没有摸到自己的盾了，现在Tony抱着它，这让Steve觉得嗓子发紧。——对他来说最重要的人和东西正站在自己面前，这画面真美好。

Tony看了半天也没看出来Steve想念这个盾，不禁有点失望。他撇撇嘴靠近了Steve，说：“回家吧？今天好累，我要早点睡觉。”

Steve嗯了一声，搂过Tony，犹豫一下说：“Hey……咱们要把它带回家？”

Tony理直气壮地点头：“没错。我告诉Natasha了，她说没问题。”

Steve抓抓头发：“可是……Tony，咱们家不是很大，你也是知道的，所以应该把我的盾放在哪呢？”

Tony毫不犹豫：“床上呗。Natasha只能借我一个晚上，明天我就要带回来的。因为名义上它还是属于你的，只能你自己来取。”

Steve觉得放心一点了。他想念他的盾，可是如果它要睡在床上，Steve还是挺不愿意的。但反正只有一个晚上，那就将就吧。

两个人一起回到家，Tony先去洗澡，顺便把盾也洗了。Steve去简单做了个意面，然后去叫Tony吃饭。

“洗完了吗？美人鱼？”他探头进去，叫了一声。“洗完就出来吃饭，今天吃意面，你想要什么酱？”

Tony抱着盾，在水里懒洋洋甩尾巴。“……我再洗一会儿。热死了，不想出来了。”

Steve走进去，蹲在浴缸边去摸他的耳朵。“房间里有空调么，外面能凉快点。——盾你洗过了吗就抱着它？”

“洗过啦，它现在比你干净。”Tony拍了拍上面的星星。“那个……那我出去，你进来先洗个澡。”

Steve扬起眉：“你认真的？Tony？”

人鱼严肃地看了他一会，最后终于忍不住咧开嘴，大大地笑出来：“——怎么可能。快点进来洗，我给你擦背。”

Steve凑过去亲吻了一下Tony的耳朵。“嗯……你能变回来吗？”

Tony转转眼睛：“看你表现吧。”

Steve有点着急地脱光了衣服，然后跨进狭小的浴缸里，紧贴着人鱼的尾巴躺了下来。盾在浴缸里也占了不小的地方，Tony只好把它拿起来，盖在两个人身上。

Steve抱着人鱼，让他转过来面对自己。人鱼的尾巴不紧不慢地蹭着Steve的阴茎，一下一下，让人想躲都躲不了。Steve掐了掐Tony的腰，呼吸变得有些粗重了：“你——Tony，就，你不是得训练吗？”

Tony的手指从Steve的胸口划到小腹，他停了一会，又继续向下，开始绕着Steve的阴茎画圈。“训练？嗯，训练完了啊，今天。”

Steve被他撩拨得兴致高昂，可是Tony居然还留着尾巴。而且他们身上还有一块盾牌，Steve从来没觉得自己的盾牌这么碍事。

“Tony……”Steve低头寻找人鱼的嘴唇。“Tony……变回腿吧？我们来训练？还记得后背式那个吗？今天来练一练怎么样啊？”

Tony的手轻轻握住了Steve的阴茎，开始慢慢撸动。“嗯——Loki说了，你们如果说训练，那就是借口。你们才不想帮我们训练呢，其实就是想把我钉在床上。”

Steve呆了呆，想象了一下Tony被钉在床上的样子。他咽了一口口水，哑着嗓子说：“Loki……Loki说得不全对，Thor才是那种人呢，他如果说要训练，那才不是想训练。”

Tony的手突然停下来，他抬眼看着Steve：“……那你呢？说是要帮我训练，是真的吗？”

Steve无法忍耐地往前顶了顶，开始浅浅地操Tony的手。他当然不是为了训练，谁会在这个时候还想着训练啊，他只想快点操进他的人鱼的身体里。

Tony等了一会没有回答，就松开了手（Steve不满地呻吟了一声）。“——所以你才不是为了训练呢，撒谎，我需要惩罚你。”

人鱼刚说完就滑进了水里，Steve还没反应过来，就感觉自己的阴茎被包进了一个温软的地方。他下意识地抓紧了身上的盾牌，过了三四秒才反应过来，那是Tony的口腔。

因为有盾牌挡着，所以Steve看不见Tony是怎么做的。他只感觉自己的阴茎被温柔地照顾着，包括下面的阴囊和大腿根部的皮肤。Steve仰起头，努力抑制住射精感——Thor说得没错，人鱼做这个实在是太棒了，他们不需要换气，吞吐阴茎时，Steve甚至可以感觉到水流在Tony嘴里进出的感觉。人鱼在水底动着脑袋，用自己的舌头和嘴里的水取悦阴茎先生，Steve咬着腮帮里的肉想，自己的前液Tony肯定也都咽下去了……

就在他快射的时候，Tony突然松开了嘴。Steve还沉浸在刚才的性刺激中，他红着脸看见Tony重新浮出了水面，努力用最平板的声音说：“——哦，Tony，你，你怎么不继续了？”

人鱼自动自觉地钻到Steve怀里，慢条斯理地说（Steve面红耳赤地注意到，Tony开口前咽下了嘴里的水）：“惩罚嘛，Loki教我的。”

Steve蹭着Tony的尾巴：“……Loki为什么就不肯教你点好的？我想要，变回腿吧？Tony？”

人鱼舔了舔Steve的下巴：“嗯……可以是可以，但是我得和你说个事。”

Steve抱着Tony，吻他的脖子。“好的，可以，你说吧，我听着呢。”

Tony顺从地歪了歪头，方便Steve给他留印子。“就是，呃，明天晚上我想和Loki去看电影。我们想看午夜场，因为人少。”

Steve一点都没怀疑：“嗯？午夜场？几点啊？”

盾牌随着他俩的动作一晃一晃的，不停地轻撞浴缸壁。Tony咬了咬牙，集中精神，猛地变出了腿，他立刻缠住Steve的腰，回应对方的亲吻。“啊……有点晚……11点开始……我们俩，嗯，从来——从来没有晚上出去……啊……”

Steve的手开始往Tony的穴口里钻。“这么晚…去看什么电影啊……我得把水放了，你等会可别变出尾巴了，嗯？”

Tony有点急：“就是——就是想去看么。我们俩看完，啊，就回来，我保证。”

Steve放掉了水，然后他把盾牌掀了出去，说：“转过去，跪着，Tony。”

Tony的大腿抖着，他动一下就得缓一缓，忍住了想变回尾巴的本能。Steve等了好一会，Tony才刚刚翻了个身，他有点等不及了，就又把盾牌捞了回来，然后立着放在Tony两腿中间。“站起来……夹着盾？嗯？这样就不会变成尾巴了吧？”

Tony夹着盾，抖着腿被Steve抱了起来。他们俩现在都站在浴缸里了，Tony背对着Steve，腿中间立着盾牌。Steve的阴茎蹭进Tony的臀缝里，轻轻晃着：“我们试试站着来一次？我就这么捅进去，看看我能进去多深？”

Tony抬起胳膊向后，抱着Steve的头和他接吻。“好……好，都可以……但是我明天，嗯……真的真的，特别想去看电影……”

Steve的手指在Tony的里面挖探着，想快点扩张完毕。“11点开始……那几点结束？我和Thor明天晚上可能不回来了，不能去接你啊。”

Tony一顿，还没来得及说出那句[what?!]，紧接着Steve巨大的龟头就挤了进来。人鱼叫了一声，软了腿就要往下跪，Steve快速抱住了他，开始慢慢往里钻。

Tony张着嘴想让自己努力放松下来。Loki上午说了，实在不行就色诱，他考虑了一下午觉得这个办法靠谱，所以晚上才这么急着献出自己，结果这人居然明天不回来！ ——他到底为什么在干这个？

“舒服吗？疼吗？”Steve不停地确认着，不过他的动作可一点都不含糊，只坚定不移地往里捅。Tony一开始有点疼，但是他已经经历过一次这个，所以第二次就没有那种恐惧的感觉了。

人鱼呻吟着，感觉Steve往里进了很长时间，最后终于不能再前进了。他的屁股上现在抵着两个球，Steve嘶了一声，低头扒开Tony的臀瓣，把最后一小截也塞了进去。

现在他俩总算又一次亲密无间了。Steve的脚下是自己的盾牌，上面钉着他的人鱼，简直人生赢家。他抱着Tony，一边吻他的肩膀一边晃腰，同时还得时不时分一下对方的臀瓣，以保证自己埋得够深。Tony被他顶得一哼一哼，还要时不时扭头承受Steve喂过来的口水，实在是很累。

不过也很爽就是了。

Steve觉得Thor的这个建议不太好，站着做什么的。他倒是没问题，可是Tony比较被动，而且活动范围也小。他操了一会，就慢慢抱着Tony坐下来，然后让他趴在盾上，重新开始。这次Tony明显获得了更多的刺激，他贴着盾牌呻吟起来，声音越来越大，取悦着Steve的耳朵。Steve只操了一会，Tony就忍不住射在了盾上，高潮让人鱼的整个后背都红了，看上去确实被操了个通透。

Steve俯下身来，胸口贴着Tony的后背继续动。人鱼哼哼唧唧地夹着Steve，细软地说：“你——你什么时候好啊？”

Steve舔进他的耳朵：“还得一段时间呢……别夹太紧了babe，我动着太费劲。”

Tony吸吸鼻子，尽量让自己放松。Steve就着这个姿势操了一会，听见Tony又开始细细地叫，他往下摸摸，果然人鱼又硬了。他低低地笑了出来，抓着Tony的腿把他转了个个，让人鱼躺在了盾牌上。“再一会……马上了。”

Tony懒得理他，Steve得寸进尺地抬起人鱼的腿，往自己肩膀上挂。人鱼的柔韧性不言而喻，Tony的腿抬得够高，这让Steve进得更深了。

“你——你快点……”Tony终于有些受不住了。“摸摸我下面，我够不到……”

Steve低头吻他：“用后面，Tony，用后面高潮，嗯？你快了，我知道的。”

Tony呜咽着说了句什么，Steve没听懂。他加快了速度，把人鱼操的眼泪都流了出来，等再次把Tony操射了之后，他才终于射进了Tony的身体里。

Tony的第二次没射出多少，都被Steve的胸抹去了。两个人躺在盾牌上喘息了好久，Tony才闷声闷气地说：“……我觉得我亏了。”

Steve的阴茎还埋在里面不肯出来。“嗯？怎么了？”

Tony刚才哭过，所以声音里还有一丝哭腔：“我就是想让你答应我去看电影的……早知道你明晚不回来，我才不想勾引你呢。”

Steve笑出声：“哈……你不勾引我也没事，今晚我的计划之一就是sex。”

Tony立即警惕地看着他：“计划之一？那计划之二是什么？”

Steve轻轻晃了一下腰，吻住自己的人鱼：“……sex again？我猜？”

Tony扭了一下腰：“我要先吃饭！我饿死啦！”

 

35  
  


 

  
  
第二天Tony一拐一拐地走出了家门。昨晚Steve做得太猛，他俩在床上玩到后半夜才满足，最后Steve没拔出来，就这么压着Tony睡着了。早上起来，两个人理所当然又是手忙脚乱地收拾，不过这次Steve好好清理了，他用了不必要的认真把Tony里里外外都洗了个遍，人鱼被他掰得大腿根生疼。  
早上Loki清清爽爽风淡云轻跟着Tony去神盾。Steve和Thor早上不能送他俩去局里了，那俩人直接去做任务，所以Tony开车和Loki去局里。俩人鱼下车之后，Tony看着Loki那样子，忽然就有点好奇为什么Loki好像看起来从来都没累过？要知道自己现在还腰酸腿疼，走一步都觉得腿哆嗦。  
Tony想了想，问：“呃，Loki？”  
Loki边走边扭头看他：“嗯？”  
“就那什么——呃，你和 Thor在一起的时候，没有特别的感觉吗？”Tony换了个比较委婉的问法，他还是比较担心Loki生气的，要知道，每次Tony提起Thor的时候，Loki就和吃了三吨炸药一样攻击性满格。  
“……没什么特别的感觉。”果然Loki立刻板起脸，生硬地说。“怎么啦？”  
Tony挠了挠下巴，把下面的话咽了下去：“……没什么，就是问问。”  
Loki不依不饶：“怎么啦？少敷衍我，快点问完。”  
Tony估算了一下如果他实话实说的话，Loki气炸的可能性是多少，最后感觉是97%。Tony舔舔嘴唇，飞快地转移话题：“——我们今天见了那个Bucky，应该说点什么？”  
Loki伸手去拧Tony的脸：“你这招在10岁的时候就用烂啦！少来，快说你到底想问什么？”  
Tony一猫腰，从Loki身边跑开了。他俩迈开步子，好像在海底一样追赶起来。Tony大笑着跑在前面，灌了一嘴风：“啊哈！以前你就追不上我的，Loki，现在也——”  
Loki扑了上去，Tony猛然被他压在了地上，半天没起来。  
“现在是在陆地上，我的腿比你长，跑得比你快。”Loki居高临下地说。感谢Natasha每天设定的跑步计划，现在他俩已经适应了这种对人鱼来说比较高强度的运动，而且很明显，Loki的优势更大一些。  
Tony在下面不舒服地扭了一下：“……你起来啦！刚才的不算，我们再来一次！”  
Loki俯下身，总算掐到了Tony的脸：“我说算就算。你刚才到底要说什么？快点说，说完就放了你。”  
Tony哼哼了一声。不过还没等他说话，另一边突然传来Natasha的声音：“……你们俩，在干嘛？”

两条人鱼一起扭头看着他们的训练官，表情有点呆。Natasha抱着胳膊，微微皱眉：“已经8：03了，如果不是我出来看看你俩到没到，你们是想在这儿秀到吃午饭吗？”  
Loki赶紧拉着Tony爬了起来，两个人拍拍膝盖和手，立立正正站直了。Natasha朝训练场的方向歪了一下头：“赶紧过去，别磨蹭。”

人鱼们快速往训练场方向移动。  
等三个人都进了训练场，Loki转身把大门关上了。Natasha背着手面对他俩，一脸严肃：“之前我们有没有说过，迟到了怎么处罚？”  
Tony和Loki对视一眼，点点头。Natasha轻抬了一下下巴：“那就去吧。”

俩人鱼老老实实地走到单杠前面，开始做引体向上。Natasha绕着他们走了一圈：“最少200个，记得吗？”  
人鱼憋红了脸，费劲地点头。  
Natasha抬头看着他俩：“现在说说你们为什么迟到？”  
过了一会儿，Tony才粗声粗气地说：“就——就忘了时间。”  
“得遵守时间啊，你们俩。”Natasha叹息一样地说。“这理由真不怎么样。——今天晚上我们要出去，告诉Thor和Steve了吗？”  
人鱼们在使劲的同时，分出一点点精力，点了点头。Natasha言简意赅：“怎么说的？他们没怀疑吗？”

Loki哆哆嗦嗦往上扯着自己，他胳膊的力量不如Tony，做这个实在太困难了。“就……我告诉Thor，Tony明天晚上想去吃饭。”

Tony仰头看了Loki一眼。

Natasha的手指在胳膊上弹了几下：“就这个？晚上11点去吃饭？”

Loki又拼命做了一个，他的手酸得厉害。“——Thor说不行。但是他接着说今晚要执行任务，不回家了。我就说那我不去吃饭了……反正我去了他也不知道。”

Natasha点点头。“嗯，懂得审时度势，还不错。Tony呢？”

Tony含糊地说：“和……和Loki一样。”

Natasha扬起眉：“你想再加100个？”

Tony吸吸鼻子，做了个引体向上。“就——嗯，我说要和Loki去看电影。”

Natasha点点头，审视地打量了他一会：“Uh，看电影。Steve相信了？他同意了？”

Tony咧了一下嘴：“……差不多吧。”

Natasha又抱起了胳膊：“你得说实话，Tony。不管你用了什么方法，成功了就是好的。我得听你告诉我实话。”

Loki气喘着看他：“哦，Tony，你不是真的勾引Rogers了吧？”

Tony憋了憋，最后不怎么情愿地承认了：“……对，我抱着他的盾洗澡了。然后交配的时候说了这事，本来马上就要成功的，可是Steve又说他今晚不回家，我就没再继续。”

Natasha摸了摸自己的耳朵：“嗯，善于利用自身优势，也算不错吧。”

她转过身去，拿过一份报告。“昨晚Nick给了我一点点关于你们测评的内容。他上面有人，但是更多的资料还是很难拿到的。”

这时Loki终于坚持不住，掉了下来。Tony立马抓住机会嘲笑他：“哈！哈！哈！腿长有什么用，腿长不如我胳膊壮。”

Loki揉着肩膀站起来，看着Tony又做了一个，有点不甘心地抿了抿嘴。Natasha看着Loki甩甩手，又抓在了单杠上，等了一会才继续说：“……自己数着，看你俩是初犯，今天做50个就行。”

两条小人鱼小小地yeah了一声，脸上表情没刚才那么严肃了。

Natasha看看手里的资料，接着刚才没完的话题：“——所以，现在我们知道三项你们的评测内容。体能测试包括5公斤负重长跑，20分钟跑完10公里。7分钟内完成800米障碍。”

Loki吊在单杠上，气喘吁吁地说：“哦……只有这两个？”

Natasha歪歪头：“体能测试一共五项，目前我们能知道的是这两项。另外还有反拷问测试，上面决定来真的，所以你们得体会一下被绑架的滋味了。”

“怎么个被绑架法？”Tony也开始觉得吃力了，他说话的时候得咬着牙。“就像电视里演的，蒙住眼睛被带去什么地方？”

Natasha点点头。“根据以往的经验，其实总局那边有专门为了评测设置的拷问室，如果不出意外，你们会被绑架到那里。但是以前有过例外，被带到别的地方，所以我们不能大意。”

Loki想了想，又问：“所以我们俩不确定会什么时候被绑架，是吗？”

“是的，从评测开始那一刻起，你们随时都可能被带走。”Natasha看上去比刚才还严肃了。“这是最难过的一关，完全没有规律可言，上面会根据每个人的反应随时做出变化，所以根本没办法做出相应的准备。”

Tony晃了晃腿，休息了一下。“——那我们怎么知道怎么才算成功？”

Natasha回身，从桌子上拿过来一副手铐。她在两条人鱼面前晃了晃那东西：“逃出来，Tony。不管用什么办法，逃出来就算成功。所以今天上午我们有活干了，我要教你们做简易炸药，顺便撬个锁。”

Tony皱起眉：“会死人吗？”

Natasha顿了顿。“……如果必要的话，可能会死人。”

人鱼们不说话了。Natasha挥挥手：“评估测试本身就伴随着死亡和受伤。想想Bucky吧，这个游戏已经是约定俗成的了，如果想玩，就得先把命交出来。”

她抬头看了看墙上挂的表。“好啦，我们已经浪费太多时间了。现在开始五分钟内完成你们的惩罚，然后我们就要开始训练了。”

两条人鱼只好打起精神，硬撑着加快了速度。

 

 

和Bucky见面的时间是晚上11点。下午4点左右，Steve就发短信给Tony，说他晚上确实不能回家了。Tony回了个好，为自己可以不用再骗Steve松了一口气。

Natasha在晚上八点左右结束了Tony的训练（Loki自己在一边牢记各种野外受伤后应该服用的药物名称和制作方法），这时离11点还有些时间，所以Natasha就带着俩人鱼去吃饭。他们三个去了一家泰国菜的饭店，Tony和Loki第一次吃泰国菜，俩人都觉得挺高兴。

吃饭的时候，Tony问Natasha：“Hey，和我们说说Bucky？他是什么样的人？”

Natasha想了想：“我和他其实不是特别熟，印象最深的是，他那个时候总是和Steve在一起。神盾在把他俩招进来之前，我有负责去调查他们的资料，我记得Steve和Bucky在军队里时就是很有名的兄弟俩。”

Tony撇了撇嘴，用叉子胡乱扒拉了一下自己盘子里的菜。Loki看了他一眼，接着问：“他是个好相处的人吗？今天和他见面，我们应该说些什么？”

Natasha叹口气：“Bucky以前确实很好相处，但是环境是会改变一个人的，我不知道他现在是什么样子了。我们联系不多，但是身处那么危险的地方，我觉得Bucky一定也会有一些改变的。”

Tony往嘴里塞了一块肉，一脸满不在乎的样子说：“那如果我告诉他，我和Steve是朋友，他会不会觉得有亲近感？”

Natasha扬了扬眉：“嗯……我不觉得提起Steve是什么好事，Tony。他是Bucky最好的朋友，对于Bucky来说，是正常生活的一个符号，眼下就快要到五年的期限，最好还是别让他怀念这儿了，一旦出什么岔子，最后收拾的还得是我们。”

Loki把自己手边的布丁往Tony那边推了推：“给你吃这个。——我觉得Bucky没什么可担心的，就好像我们俩，在一起一辈子了，也没想过亲一下什么的。”

“什——我没有啊！”Tony立马神经质地瞪着Loki（他的声音有些大），“我没担心，好吧？我就是在想怎么让Bucky相信我们！”

Loki耸耸肩。“不担心就行。”

Natasha笑了一下。“快点吃吧。等会要去的地方有点远，所以我们吃完就走，嗯？”


End file.
